


Para eso están los amigos

by The Rosales Boy (FreakyMusicals_AS)



Series: Historias cortas del submundo (One-shots) [1]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, M/M, Platonic Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, soft romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyMusicals_AS/pseuds/The%20Rosales%20Boy
Summary: William Herondale y James Carstairs son dos jóvenes cazadores de sombras conectados por el vínculo más sagrado de su cultural: el vínculo parabatai. Se aman profundamente, se dan paz el uno al otro. ¿Su amor se mantiene platónico, como debería ser? Lo único de lo que están seguros es de que ninguno sabe cómo vivir sin el otro.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: Historias cortas del submundo (One-shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218947
Kudos: 1





	Para eso están los amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's what friends are for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124824) by [The Rosales Boy (FreakyMusicals_AS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyMusicals_AS/pseuds/The%20Rosales%20Boy). 



**Para eso están los amigos**

Para Jem Carstairs las noches seguían estando llenas de pesadillas interminables. A pesar de ya llevar muchos años en el instituto de Londres, viviendo con la gente que se había convertido en su nueva familia, esos sueños perversos aún lo perseguían en la oscuridad y la luz de la luna reflejada en su cabello de plata no parecía ser suficiente para protegerlo. Se quedaba despierto tocando el violín, consciente de lo angustiosa que sonaba la tonada debido a esa amargura que parecía envolverle el alma y estrujarle el corazón dentro del pecho. Aún lo despertaban los gritos de sus padres cada vez que lograba cerrar los ojos, aún la cajita con el polvo plateado que lo mataba y lo mantenía con vida por partes iguales descansaba como una broma cruel del ángel en su mesita de noche.

Esa era una noche de luna llena y en algún lugar en los terrenos aledaños al Instituto Jem creyó escuchar una manada de lobos movilizándose. Los aullidos parecían tan hermosos, casi musicales, que Jem tuvo que detener su interpretación y prestar atención a las melodías de la noche. El viento silbaba entre las hojas de los árboles y le revolvía el cabello. Salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación para aclararse las ideas y desde allí lo vio. Willliam Herondale, su mejor amigo, su _Parabatai_ , caminaba por el sendero hacia la entrada del Instituto pasada la media noche. Jem sonrió con suficiencia en cuanto Will lo divisó desde lejos, y cuando observó cómo comenzaba a cambiar su caminar, fingiendo perder el equilibrio como si estuviera realmente ebrio, la sonrisa de Jem no pudo más que ensancharse. Will podría fingir todo lo que quisiera, pero no engañaba a nadie, o al menos, no engañaba a Jem. Bueno, Jesamine Lovelace parecía detestarlo, lo cual parecía ser el propósito de su mejor amigo: hacer que todo ser viviente pensara que era un hijo de perra; no obstante, Jem adjudicaba esa conducta al hecho de que, por lo visto, Jesamine detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los nefilim y añoraba únicamente ser una dama respetada entre los mundanos.

Jem resopló con irritación, alejando a Jesamine Lovelace de sus pensamientos, no sin antes haberla compadecido. Jesamine también era una huérfana de guerra, tal y como él mismo lo era... y aún así Jem estaba convencido de que renegar de quién era y de su misión angelical no era la manera en la que prefería pasar aquella corta vida que sabía que tendría. De repente empezó a sentirse débil, y el dolor junto a las pesadillas volvieron por él, aunque sabía que seguía despierto. Se dio cuenta de que Will debía de haber entrado al edificio, pues ya no lo veía en ningún lado del inmenso jardín. Parecía más fácil concentrarse en Will em lugar de en el hecho de que su cabeza daba vueltas como si cayera por un vacío, y tenía náuseas como si estuviera en un barco sin ningún destino en un océano agitado. Observó el reloj, preocupado, y supo exactamente lo que le pasaba: falta de _Ying fen_. Trató de dar los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su mesa de noche, de esa droga que tanto necesitaba... pero sus pies no respondían, y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

* * *

Will iba tropezándose intencionalmente con las paredes y alguna que otra lámpara de luz mágica del pasillo, asegurándose de que todos los habitantes del Instituto escucharan que el hijo pródigo llegaba ebrio una vez más a altas horas de la noche, aunque no fuera verdad. Había comprado algo de perfume de hadas, por si se topaba con alguien en el camino. Era un toque extra que se le había ocurrido bromeando con Jem acerca de cómo "acostarse con las hadas debía dejarte con aroma a pinos y mangos". El perfume que Will llevaba encima era de esencia de rosas, que, aunque detestaba el aroma dulzón impregnándole la nariz, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir el hedor del vino añejo de los brujos (que es lo que diría que había bebido, aunque fuera completamente falso). Resultaba muy práctico que ese perfume de hadas le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de beber un par de copas muy lentamente para no embriagarse de verdad, pero lo suficente para que su mentira fuera lo suficientemente convincente.

Al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Jem le sorprendió encontrar la habitación en un completo silencio. Había visto al chico con sus brillantes cabellos plateados resaltados por la luz de la luna llena, sabía que estaba despierto y, por lo general, Will siempre podía escuchar el hermoso (aunque triste) sonido de su violín cuando se chocaba intencionalmente contra los azulejos justo al lado de su puerta. Will ignoraba si Jem era capaz de saber si mentía o no; la runa _parabatai_ era lo suficientemente poderosa como para saber cuándo se estaba en peligro inminente y Will podía notar los cambios de ánimo de su compañero; además, como Jem no era ni un buen mentiroso ni mucho menos uno frecuente, Will no tenía pruebas desde su perspectiva para saber si ese vínculo ya había hecho que Jem descubriera su engaño. De todos modos, si el chico lo sabía parecía de acuerdo con mantener el secreto y tenía la prudencia y amabilidad de no hacer preguntas, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar el cariño que Will le tenía, a límites que pensaba no admitir jamás si tenía la ocasión de evitarlo.

Su hombro se dio de lleno contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de Jem como siempre, aunque el ruido que escuchó fue mucho más fuerte de lo habitual y luego de unos segundos, su cerebro reconoció que el golpe fuerte había venido desde el interior de la habitación. Will se apresuró a entrar (la runa _parabatai_ en su pecho le dolía) y vio aquello que temía: Jem, tirado en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, con una mano doblada en un ángulo extraño y la otra claramente extendida hacia su mesa de noche, en una petición que Will entendió de inmediato.

William Herondale no era tonto, y sabía lo peligroso que era tocar el _Ying fen,_ pues Jem se lo había advertido en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo, nada le importaba más que salvar a su amigo. Lo levantó con suavidad, lo acostó en su cama y, observando lo pálido que se encontraba y cómo su cabello plateado ya no parecía brillar sino que se veía como una cadena desteñida por los años, se decidió a actuar finalmente. Will tomó la cajita plateada, la destapó, y volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa de noche antes de dirigir su mano derecha envuelta en un pañuelo que hacía las veces de guante, mientras que la izquierda le taba la nariz y la boca. Untó el polvo plateado sobre su amigo: empezó en su cuello y bajó por el pecho descubierto. _Por favor, por favor, por favor. Jem, tienes que despertar_. El color pareció regresar más a su cabello que a su piel, aunque Jem siempre había tenido una piel muy pálida y Will siempre lo molestaba diciéndole que si fuera más blanco parecería un vampiro. Lo sintió revolverse, inquieto, y recordó aquella ocasión, cuando aún eran niños, en la que un Jem recién llegado al Instituto de Londres le había contado sobre cómo sus pesadillas sobre el demonio que atacó el Instituto donde sus padres y él vivían no lo dejaban dormir; se lo veía tan preocupado y asustado por quedarse solo en su habitación, sosteniendo una daga tan fuerte en su mano que los nudillos se le volvían del color del marfil, que Will, también atacado por fantasmas y demonios del pasado, se acercó a él, le quitó la daga y le dijo que si quería podían dormir juntos para defenderse de caulquiera que se atreviera a venir por ellos.

Los recuerdos de su niñez parecieron mover el cuerpo de Will antes de que su mente supiera lo que pasaba. Se había acostado al lado de Jem y había acariciado su plateado cabello tantas veces anteriormente, que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo por hábito. Llevó una de sus manos al pecho de Jem, allí dónde segundos antes hubiera rociado él mismo el _Ying fen_ que ya había sido absorbido por los poros. Lo sorprendió la suavidad de su piel, el ritmo firme de su corazón. Jem abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza con lentitud hacia Will, confundido, pero luego le sonrió de esa manera tan dulce en la que sólo Jem podía sonreír.

− Creí reconocer tu calor, como cuando éramos niños – dijo, su voz convertida en un susurro, y se abrazó a Will buscando esa comodidad. A pesar de que habían crecido, a pesar de que ya no eran niños, sus cuerpos parecían guardar los espacios justos para que encajaran como las piezas de un rompecabezas −. Nunca te agradecí por no burlarte de mí apoyarme en su lugar. ¿Alguna vez te dije que sólo cuando dormías conmigo no tenía pesadillas? Ni una.

Will acalló a Jem cariñosamente, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras por primera vez. También Will había dormido bien únicamente cuando Jem estaba a su lado – Para eso están los amigos – dijo por toda respuesta, y besó la frente de Jem, quien ya se había quedado dormido.

_**FIN.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la versión al español (mi lengua materna) del primer fanfic que publiqué en el sitio. Si lo leen hasta el final, les estoy inmensamente agradecido y aprecio que se tomen el tiempo. Si pudieran hacer aún más y dejar comentarios con sus pensamientos e impresiones, les estaría infinitamente más agradecido porque es a través de la retroalimentación que crecemos como fanfickers y como escritores en general. ¡Espero disfruten el escrito!


End file.
